


Brushing Red Hair

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-23
Updated: 2003-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo comes home to a crying Jenny





	Brushing Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Brushing Red Hair**

**by:** Polyxena

**Character/Category/Pairing:** Leo, Drama, Leo/Jenny  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Leo comes home to a crying Jenny 

It is three-thirty in the morning. Sometimes I think this job will kill me because I'm not young like, Sam, Josh and Toby. I feel like I get older every minute. 

She left the lights on for me. Jenny is such a good girl, she has always looked out for me. No matter what I did she was there. 

I walk into the house, put my breifcase on the table, hang my coat up and head upstairs to our bedroom. She's probably asleep, she tries hard to stay awake but she can't. 

As I walk further I hear sobs. I walk slowly down the hallway and stand in the doorway. 

Jenny is sitting at her desk, watching herself brushing her red hair as she is crying. 

"Jenny?" She turns slowly and looks at me because she didn't expect me to be there. She was breathing heavily now. She just looked at me with those crystal blue eyes that were now red and puffy from crying. 

"Leo," she says so quietly. I rush over to her because she looks as if she's about to faint. I catch her in my arms and she graps me like her life depends on it. 

"Jenny I'm right here, baby." 

"Leo don't let go.....don't leave me." 

"I won't," I say as I gently pick her up in my arms. She hasn't changed a bit. She is still beautiful and smells wonderous to me. My body still reacts to her. 

I place her on the bed and I lay beside her. 

"Jenny, what's wrong?" 

"Shhh," she says as she covers her lips with mine. I feel my body tingle as she puts her hands on my chest but I'm not going to make love to her, not when she's like this. 

"Jenny what happened?" She gives me a little smile. 

"Just hold me Leo." 

I nod and hold her close. I will hold you till the end of time if you want me too. It amazes me how that one simple gesture, of brushing red hair, that is done every night can change with one emotion. Jenny's emotion that I still don't understand. 

Fin 


End file.
